


Pieces(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [41]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Pieces!AU, Podfic & Podficced Works, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by notgood23, read by me._______"There's someone hiding - right there."OrSometimes, the people you never knew existed have a habit of turning up.
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922785) by [notgood23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q5omrsv491j86ir/Pieces_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vi8ym1zv7qhdwm1/Pieces_Ch2.mp3/file)


End file.
